Hijo de la Catastrofe
by WolfangZ
Summary: París esta a salvo de las akumas de Hawk Moth mientras LadyBug y Chat Noir siempre estén ahí para salvar el día y proteger a los ciudadanos, pero que pasaría si a lo que se enfrentan no es una persona demonizada por una akuma y se encuentran con una verdadera bestia sedienta de sangre? tendrán el valor para aceptar la ayuda de un desconocido y su métodos algo extremos
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

 _ **Esto Será Interesante…**_

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando sucedió.

Un edificio de oficinas estalla en llamas repentinamente.

- _Pensé que esta noche seria aburrida_

Observo desde la punta más alta de esta torre de acero como se desata el infierno.

Una fuerte sensación de adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo.

 _-No esperaba que dieran tan rápido conmigo._

 _-La cacería ha comenzado mi viejo amigo._

 _Las autoridades han llegado como un rayo al edificio._

 _-Relájate esta vez nosotros seremos los cazadores._

2 sombras se acercan al edificio con una gran agilidad y entra directamente en la llamas

 _-Al parecer tenemos competencia en esta ciudad mi amigo._

Mi cuerpo tiembla de la emoción

 _-¿Puede que sea posible?... ¿estoy sintiendo interés?_

 _-Esos dos tienen mi atención._

Me limito a observar y aprender de ellos.

De repente los dos salen del edificio en llamas y cuento lentamente hasta 10 esperando la explosión pero… nada ocurría.

 _-Sorprendente! Lograron detenerle justo antes de un estallido magmático_

Aplaudo y vitoreo a aquellos dos héroes desde mi lugar con emoción.

 _-Un gran talento innato para actuar bajo presión y a contrarreloj._

Mi amigo no parece muy satisfecho.

 _-Vamos! Disfruta de la vista de parís y de esta hermosa torre mi amigo._

 _-Pronto conoceremos a esos dos._

 _-Al parecer se hacen llamar Chat noir y Ladybug._

El fuego se descontrola y en mi cara se dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras mis ojos brillan debajo de aquella mascara de madera tallada que oculta todas mis facciones.

- _Este es el lugar indicado no lo crees Eridan?_

Volteo a ver esa gran sombra con forma de bestia aullar al cielo y con un gran trueno que ilumina cada sombrío rincón de esta ciudad un gran aluvión empieza a caer extinguiendo el fuego

- _Son los indicados lo sé, puedo sentirlo en mi corazón._

Puedo sentir como su presencia me invade, es cálida y reconfortante escucho su seria pero tranquila voz mientras vuelve a mi interior.

- _Espero que así sea…confió en ti Wolfgang._

Me dejo caer de la torre directo hacia el suelo cerrando mis ojos sintiendo como el viento me lleva hacia mi segura muerte en unos segundo y abriendo mis ojos solo logro ver aquel poster de Rammstein junto a la ventana

- _Sera mejor que duerma mañana es mi primer día y no quisiera llegar tarde_

Me acerco a la ventana lentamente y retiro mi mascara para observar el aluvión que cae con fuerza pero crea un hermoso paisaje

- _Mañana será un día interesante_

Me invaden una gama de sensaciones pero entre ella puedo divisar un sentimiento que hacía años no lograba encontrar.

- _Que tranquilidad hay hoy_

Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, así que sin más dilaciones procedí a colocarme algo más cómodo para dormir y lanzarme a la cama intacta desde hace 2 noches, por fin podría dormir tranquilo esta noche.

* * *

 _ **Mientras el cielo llora apaciguando aquella bestia de fuego que amenazaba con quemadlo todo.**_

 _ **Una poderosa sombra desconocida descansa el comienzo de una nueva página en aquel gigante libro que ha llamado vida**_

 _ **Continuara**_


	2. Quemaduras Graves

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _ **Quemaduras Graves**_

- _…me quede dormido…-_ di un salto de la cama al suelo y mire la hora eran las 7:20 am tenía 10 minutos para llegar a clases y me demoraría 30 minutos en llegar hasta el instituto- _…maldita alarma-_ tome mi celular y lo revise solo para darme cuenta que no había guardado la alarma…como de costumbre

Corrí como un despavorido hacia el baño y trate de bañarme en tiempo record, al salir me vestí a la velocidad de la luz y mire otra vez mi celular- _7:25 solo tengo 5 minutos para llegar demonios-_ mire hacia la ventana y sonreí con tranquilidad- _¿por qué me preocupo? Puedo llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-_ tome mi mochila y cerré mis ojos concentrándome

- _…justo a tiempo-_ abrí mis ojos y me encontraba en un callejón cercano al instituto así que con un naturalidad y serenidad que podría en cualquier momento caería en un coma, Salí del callejón y procedí a caminar el pequeño trayecto hacia aquel moderno y bastante lujoso parecía el típico instituto lleno de niños ricachones y soñadores que despilfarran el dinero de sus padres y su reputación por lo que ellos quieren esperaba pasar desapercibido solo por esta vez

- **te quejas de esos niños y tu usas un salto para llegar a tiempo, sorprendente** _-_ su quejumbrosa voz siempre me alegraba el día y escucharlo resonar en mi cabeza hacia que me despertara por completo- **oh vamos no quería llegar tarde, sabes muy bien que no se vería bien si el nuevo llegara tarde-** sonreí plácidamente, distraído de la vida plácidamente hasta que un golpe me saco de mis nubes rápidamente

- _oye fíjate por donde andas idiota-_ mire hacia abajo solo para notar a lo que yo catalogaría como la típica rubia tonta que vive del dinero de sus padres y sale con el amariconado más popular del instituto, pero, y el amariconado?- _y que no planeas disculparte-_ su voz me causaba punzadas en el cerebro la chica a su lado parecía esa "súper duper mega mejor amiga" de la rubia tonta que le hace las tareas y todos los trabajos

Incline mi cabeza hacia un lado y me encogí de hombros, paso de gastar mi saliva con ella- _ash aquí nadie vale la pena-_ se voltio adentrándose en el instituto junto con su perrito faldero se veía bastante molesta por esa pequeñez- _cualquier verga-_ susurre por lo bajo y mire a mi alrededor había atraído la innecesaria atención de mis compañeros de clases

- _¿eres nuevo no es así?-_ unas burbujas flotaron hacia mí y fije mi vista en aquel chico que las soplaba- _¿soy nino y tú eres?-_ lo mire con cierta desconfianza cuando se acercó a mí, así que puse mi puño frente a él y rápidamente los chocamos- _Joseph, si soy nuevo, ¿quién era la arpía con la que choque?-_ nino dejo escapar una risa por mi comentario y sonreí bajando mi puño- _es Chloé Bourgeois es la hija del alcalde y la "mandamás" aquí y la chica que estaba con ella es Sabrina su mejor amiga, ten cuidado con Chloé usara a su padre para tratar de castigarte-_

Vaya la engreída rubia hija del alcalde que hace lo que quiere para llamar la atención- _si ya me imaginaba, tendré en cuenta eso para la próxima vez que nos encontremos-_ mire al lado notando una limosina detenerse frente a nosotros- _hasta que al fin llegas adrien-_ de la limosina se bajó un chico rubio, se notaba desde kilómetros lo mariconazo que era y su popularidad, saludo a nino con una sonrisa- _quien es el nino?-_ pregunto adrien mirándome con curiosidad me limite a estirar mi puño me miro por unos segundo luego choco mi puño algo confundido

- _él es nuevo adrien, su nombre es Joseph-_ la mirada de adrien y la mía se cruzó por unos segundos- _un gusto el conocer a nuestro nuevo compañero-_ adrien me sonrió con algo de confianza cuando sonó la campana fue nuestro momento de entrar al instituto- _hey Joseph después te presentaremos al resto del grupo para que te incorpores mejor ¿vale?-_ nino tenía un aura muy hiperactiva y amigable y parecía tratarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, al entrar al salón de clases busque un lugar para sentarme y separarme de la realidad

- _¿no ha llegado marinette, nino?-_ exclamo una chica algo preocupada mirándonos a los tres esperando una respuesta- _no alya, no la hemos visto entrar-_ nino miro el puesto de esa marinette y luego a mí- _¿alya no habrá ningún problema si el nuevo se sienta contigo mientras ella llega?-_ la pregunta de nino me dejo frio y lo mire fijamente, suelo irme a la esquina del salón y aislarme de todo pero me están tirando a los caimanes tan rápido y encima la tal alya se me queda mirando como si me estuviera escaneando- _no le veo ningún problema-_ me sonrió y nino me dio una palmada en la espalda, nino desgraciado vende patria

No me quedo más remedio que sentarme a su lado y sonreír como un idiota- _soy alya, un gusto conocerte este…-_ me miro a los ojos y antes que pudiera pronunciar una palabra el profesor entro en el salón, al llegar a su escritorio me dio una mirada y reviso su carpeta- _tú debes ser el nuevo alumno no es así-_ mire al profesor con una sonrisa y asentí- _podrías pasar al frente darnos tu nombre y una pequeña reseña de tu historia?-_ apenas abrí mi boca para pronunciar algunas palabras entro rápidamente una chica peli Azul totalmente agotada y jadeando

- _perdón profesor…se me hizo tarde…-_ me dirigió una mirada algo confundida y se reincorporo lo que me hizo soltar una carcajada algo notable mientras bajaba mi mirada- _está bien marinette toma asiento, nuestro nuevo alumno nos iba a hablar un poco sobre el-_ marinette asintió y cuando se iba a sentar al lado de su mejor amiga noto aquel bolso amarillo y negro en donde se suponía que ella estaba

Con una pequeña sonrisa burlona mire a mis compañeros y ladee mi cabeza dubitativo- _¿pues que puede decir de mí? Joseph Wolfgang para aquellos que se acaban de enterar que acaban de llegar con retraso-_ mire con una sonrisa burlona a marinette y volví a centra mi vista en mis compañeros todos podían notar que no era un chico "normal" mi contextura musculosa, mi altura y mi barba de 3 semanas parecían las características de un joven adulto agregado al hecho de que uno de mis ojos era negro y el otro era color azul que contrastaban con mi cabellera negra hacia atrás que caía como una cascada

- _de mi vida…eh viajado por muchos lugares conociendo y haciendo amigos por doquier, me gusta la sopa, choque el Ferrari de mi amigo contra un árbol, me gustan las tortugas, accidentalmente produje un incendio en mi cocina, me gusta la música, salte 3 veces de un avión 1 de ellas salte sin paracaídas por una apuesta que perdí, me gusta estar al aire libre y una vez estaba de fiesta por México y desperté por alguna razón en Argentina me sucedió 2 veces solo que la otra vez festejamos en España y despertamos en Alemania emmmm…creo que eso es todo-_ mire al profesor el cual tenía una expresión sorprendida junto con la de algunos compañeros

Tome mi bolso de la mesa de marienette y me senté en la última mesa- **felicidades por no llamar la puta atención imbécil-** ignore por completo su comentario y la hora de clases transcurrió normalmente…bueno uno que otros me miraban sin algún disimulo y yo estaba en mi mundo aislado completamente de la clase

- _alumno Wolfgang-_ la mirada regañadientes del profesor me saco de mi burbuja y lo mire directamente a los ojos- _está siguiendo el hilo de nuestra clases o rompí su pequeña burbuja-_ todos se quedaron viéndome y dirigí mi mirada hacia el pizarrón, historia antigua, esto era como montar en bicicleta- _su compañera marinette nos estaba hablando sobre como en la roma antigua se logró crear el imperio más grande jamás visto en tanto tiempo y como su imperio es un vivo ejemplo que podríamos seguir en la actualidad-_ le di una mirada a marinette y me reincorpore en mi asiento

- _Roma…El imperio Romano contaba con civilización más avanzada que se haya visto, que como los árabes en la guerra santa eran temidos y respetados. El emperador Cesar Augusto estableció las bases de un imperio poderoso dominando cada tierra y anexándola para aumentar el poder de roma incluso fue alabado como un artesano de la guerra pero hasta cuando duraría eso? Tiberio toma el poder después de la muerte de Octavio en sus poco años de reinado roma empezó a caer en la decadencia y el abandono el poder aislándose totalmente para luego ser asesinado y reemplazado por Calígula…ooh Calígula empezó todo tan bien luego cayó enfermo y empezó su reino de la locura, crisis económicas, saqueos, corrupción, hambruna, embarazo y prostituyo a sus hermanas y al final es asesinado como Tiberio. Y por último esta Nerón al igual que Calígula empezó bien, pero, su madre conspiro contra el así que mando a asesinar a su hermanastro para que no pudiera sucederlo luego exilio a su madre para luego mandar a asesinarla, quemo toda roma y destruyo todo ese gran imperio, le echo la culpa a los cristianos de esto y los persiguió, asesino a su esposa accidentalmente luego de eso se volvió loco y trato de reemplazarla y cuando lo sacaron del poder huyo por ser declarado enemigo de roma y se suicidó-_ mire al profesor y sonreí

- _¿debemos aprender del imperio romano? Pues claro que sí, un imperio prospero el cual por la debilidad de sus gobernantes cayo en la decadencia y en su destrucción y como consecuencia la muerte fue su escarmiento por su debilidad Galba, Oton y Vitelio todos ellos débiles y asesinados es por eso que el imperio romano es tan recordado de buena y mala manera-_ el profesor me miro anonadado y aplaudió ante mi punto al igual que algunos de mis compañeros entre ellos nino, alya y adrien pero marinette parecía totalmente sorprendida, parece que la opaque demasiado y hundí sus argumentos

La campana sonó y era nuestro momento de ir a la clase de química- _bien para la próxima clase espero que leáis sobre el imperio otomano-_ me levante y tome mi bolso, mientras todos salían del salón el profesor se acercó a mí- _bien hecho, un argumento sobre las desgracias de roma se nota que eres un prodigio-_ lo mire con una leve sonrisa- _puede que lo haya sido pero hundí el argumento de marinette el cual fue algo irrealista pero cada uno tiene su opinión-_

El profesor puso una mano en mi hombro- _la vida es así joven Joseph por desgracia, así es-_ sus pire y salí del salón pude ver a marinette a punto de entrar al salón de química, me apresure a alcanzarla- _marinette-_ volteo a verme y entre junto con ella al salón de química- _fue un buen argumento el que distes emm Joseph ¿cierto? Debí haber estudiado un poco más-_ me sonrió, al parecer no le había afectado en nada lo que había dicho, ni siquiera cuando me reí de ella- _pues no era mi intención destruir lo que había dichos, ten-_ saque de mi bolso un chocolate, marinette solo me miraba con duda- _acéptalo como un regalo por reírme de ti cuando llegaste tarde-_ sonreí ampliamente y marinette lo tomo agradeciéndome

- **veo que tienes un corazón después de todo, mientras más pasa el tiempo te contradices en todo-** me dirigí hacia mi mesa con un sonrisa- **¿qué puedo decir? Tengo el carisma del diablo-** la clase transcurrió de forma normal el profesor me puso de compañero al amariconado de adrien, no nos dirigimos ni una palabra mientras atendíamos la clase, cuando el profesor mando a hacer una mezcla para crear sulfato de sodio adrien tomo los instrumentos y procedió a hacer el compuesto

- _ok esto parece fácil, ve tomando las notas de lo que haga-_ sin rechistar tome las notas de lo que hacía detalladamente, mire mis apuntes un par de veces y luego comprobé lo que hacía adrien- _detente en este preciso momento-_ tome rápidamente la mano de adrien alejando el tubo de ensayo que estaba punto de verte en el compuesto- _oye estaba a punto de terminar-_ su reclamo atrajo la atención del profesor que rápidamente se acercó a nuestra mesa

- _¿hay algún problema?-_ aun sostenía la mano de adrien cuando los dos nos quedamos viendo al profesor- _no es nada, solo que adrien se equivocó de compuesto más nada-_ mire a adrien fijamente y el asintió- _solo es eso profesor nada de qué preocuparse-_ completo adrien el profesor nos miró por unos segundo y se retiró- _¿estás loco desgraciado? Estuviste a punto de hacer un poderoso acido-_ susurre soltando la mano de adrien bruscamente- _¿de qué hablas? Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra-_ bufe y mire el compuesto- _lo que acabas de crear es ácido sulfúrico idiota y si le agregabas agua lo harías tan corrosivo que derretiría la mesa en segundos-_ adrien me miro desconfiado de mis palabras

- _no me crees? Mira mis notas-_ le enseñe mi libreta en la cual todo estaba anotado detalladamente- _Hidrogeno, Azufre y Oxigeno la mezcla de ácido sulfúrico_ -adrien miro mis notas a detalla y soltó un suspiro resignado- _deberíamos decirle al profe?-_ le di una palmada para tranquilizarlo- _si puedo descomponerlo no hará daño a nadie-_ procedí a hacer algunas mezclas tratando de neutralizar el compuesto-… _creo que está listo-_ lo mire detenidamente- _¿y que es lo que acaba de hacer?-_ lo mire buscando una respuesta para su pregunta

- _impresionante señor agreste, logro hacer sulfato de sodio en estado líquido-_ adrien miro al profesor y luego a mí- _la verdad yo…-estuvo a punto de darme los paso a seguir para crear la formula-_ interrumpí rápidamente a adrien y el profesor nos miró con una sonrisa- _bien espero que le explique detalladamente como lo hizo-_ el profesor se retiró y sonó la campana del almuerzo- _por qué no me dejaste decirle la verdad?-_ hice una pose pensativa y luego le sonreí- _ni idea, tal vez no quería que el profesor nos regañara por un error-_ tome mi mochila y salí del salón

- **¿por qué lo hiciste verdaderamente?-** busque una banca y me acosté en ella- _quien sabe, pudo ser un capricho de mi jodida cabeza-_ cerré mi ojos un par de segundo pero de repente se escuchó una tremenda explosión que me tumbo de la banca en la que estaba costado- _que carajo?!-_ me levante rápidamente todos miraban hacia el gran tragaluz del instituto el cual estaba cubierto por una gruesa nube negra- **Wolfgang ese sonido parece el de un mortero piroclasmico-** corrí hacia las puertas del instituto, varios de mis compañero también corrieron para ver que ocurría

La escena parecía sacado de una película de rambo, un edificio en llamas a unas pocas calles del instituto logre ver una bola roja y naranja en la distancia la cual impacto contra un edificio algo cercano del instituto explotando e iniciando un gran incendio que se extendía rápidamente- **si era un mortero piroclasmico, es hora de actuar-** cuando me dispuse a buscar un lugar donde poder colocarme mi mascara ladybug y chat noir saltaron a escena lady bug entro en el edificio más cercano y chat noir en el más lejano- **esto será interesante-**

Una nueve de humo cubrió la calle y todos empezaron a entrar en el instituto- _momento perfecto-_ saque de mi bolso mi mascara y me la coloque rápidamente transformándome, mi cabello se volvió totalmente blanco y un manto negro cubrió todo mi cuerpo creando una armadura esquelética además de una gruesa gabardina, tome y arroje mi bolso a unos arbustos cercano y salto hacia el techo del instituto observando los dos incendios y los camiones de bomberos que llegaban hasta el lugar entrando en el infierno para ayudar a todos los que estuvieran hay

- **no hay tiempo que perder Wolfgang-** ladybug salió del edificio con personas con quemaduras graves, podía notar angustia en sus ojos luego de unos minutos los bomberos sacaron a más personas y lady bug usando una especia de ¿yo-yo? Enserio un yo-yo fue lo que vi? Fue a ayudar a chat noir en el otro edificio- **¿que estas esperando Wolfgang?-**

 **-esos ojos…-** sin más tiempo que perder seguí a lady bug hasta el otro incendio, note como se detenía en un tejado en el cual estaba chat noir- _no pude hacer nada, simplemente ellos estaban…-_ la voz de ladybug y su mirada eran de extrema angustia y dolor me acerque con cautela hasta ellos- _estaban muertos-_ los dos voltearon a verme en posición de ataque ya que una nube negra me cubría por completo- _quien eres tú? Acaso eres el que está detrás de todo esto?-_ la voz de chat noir se notaba furiosa y estaba listo para atacarme

Baje al techo en el cual se encontraban los dos con mis brazos en alto dejándoles ver que no era una amenaza- _solo quiero ayudarlos-_ aun desconfiaban de mi- _porque deberíamos de creerte?-_ incriminaba ladybug señalándome- _ustedes dos derrotaron a una criatura la anterior noche que también podía controlar el fuego no es así?-_ los dos se miraron y bajaron un poco su guardia- _y que si fue así?-_ ímpeto chat noirbaje mis brazos lentamente- _la criatura que derrotaron era un subordinado de Magnus y ya que ustedes lo convirtieron en cenizas el vino personalmente a asesinarlos-_ los dos volvieron a mirarse y bajaron sus armas

- _y como piensas ayudarnos?-_ chat noir se acercó a mi mirándome de arriba abajo- _primero debemos apagar sus llamas, segundo atraeremos su atención a un lugar donde no pueda hacer daño y tercero lo extinguimos-_ camine hacia la cornisa del tejado y extendí mis brazos- _y como piensas hacer lo primero?-_ dijo chat noir con unas risa burlona- _con esto maldito amariconado-_ levemente se podía escuchar metal torciéndose y una fuerte corriente de agua- _emmm amigo?-_

De las tomas de agua que usaban los bomberos empezó a salir una gran cantidad de agua que se elevaba en una columna hacia donde estábamos formando una gran burbuja de agua- _ahora se dividen-_ separe mis brazos y la burbuja se dividió en dos la primera mitad se elevó por encima del edificio en llamas y exploto cayendo el agua como un torrente extinguiendo llamas lo mismo paso con la segunda burbuja- _y se comprime-_ las burbujas de agua habían reducido gradualmente su tamaño y al juntar mis manos volvieron a unirse y empezaron a comprimirse lentamente hasta el tamaño de una pelota de tenis la cual se acercó a mí y la absorbí por mi mano

- _y problema resuelto-_ mire a los dos héroes los cuales estaban boquiabiertos por semejante hazaña- _pero como lo…? Quien eres tú? Que eres tú?-_ reí por las preguntas de ladybug- _eso no importa por ahora -_ respondí con un pequeña risa un sonido seco me saco de mi risa y corrí hacia los dos empujándolos del techo donde una mortero piroclasmico cayo pocos segundos después explotando en un columna de fuego aterrice suavemente en el suelo y solté a los dos- _quien lo diría? Encontré un S'verr, el tirano estará contento-_

- _Magnus_ -mire a aquel hombre el cual solo llevaba unos pantalones carmesís- _y ustedes debieron de matar a Embero, este será un día muy picante-_ su pelo rojo empezó a arden en llamas y en su cuerpo empezaron a abrirse pequeñas grietas de las cuales emanaba calor- _atrás-_ una gran bola de fuego salió de sus manos pero rápidamente cree una barrera de agua impidiendo que la bola de fuego nos rostizara- _demonios estuvo cerca!-_ exclamo chat noir mirando a Magnus el cual se estaba riendo como un maniático homicida- _todos arderán y no importa cuánta agua utilices no lograras extinguir mi llamas-_ Magnus junto sus manos y creo una bola de magma

- _chat noir tú por…_ -con una velocidad de vértigo me lance contra Magnus ignorando las palabras de ladybug y dándole un golpe de lleno en la cara haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros- _ustedes quédense atrás, solo lograrían quedar chamuscados si se acercan a el-_ Magnus se reincorporo con una furia impresionante- _Como te atreves a levantarme la mano!-_ de su cuerpo emano una ola de calor tan fuerte que derretía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y se expandía cada vez más

- _será mejor que te enfríes bastardo-_ hice una bola de agua en mi mano la cual salió disparada impactando a Magnus en su hombro arrancándole el brazo con un grito de dolor se tomó su hombro y la ola de calor empezó a retroceder- _el acaba de…volarle el brazo-_ los ojos de ladybug no salían de su asombro- _bichito será mejor que nos alejemos esta no es una pelea normal-_ chat noir tomo a lady bug y con un par de saltos lograron alejarse hasta un lugar seguro para observar la carnicería

Magnus se encontraba arrodillado aun par de metro de mi sosteniendo su hombro- _es ilógico, la ola de calor debió evaporar el agua-_ se reincorporo con dificultad, aun se notaba la ira en sus ojos- _lo que te dispare era un bala de agua concentrada, el calor solo logro hacerla más fuerte para que lo entiendas. Mientras más masa perdía la bala, más rápido iba y mientras más rápido vaya solo basto con dar en un punto preciso para volarte el brazo solo era una advertencia-_ otra bala de agua se formó en mi mano apuntando directo a su cabeza- _esta vez no fallare-_

La risa desquiciada de Magnus se hizo presente- _parece que tengo una gran desventaja contra ti…pero eso no me impediré arrasar contra esta ciudad, puede que logres controlar un par de incendio pero que pasaría con una explosión radiactiva-_ las palabras de Magnus me generaron cierta incertidumbre que estaba pensando

- _Mein Herz Brennt_ -magnus atravesó su pecho con su mano haciendo un hueco que dejaba ver su corazón- _mi corazón es como una bomba atómica tiene la capacidad de arrasar todo en un radio de 50 km a la redonda si no puedo matarte, entonces te llevare conmigo-_ saco de su pantalón una navaja y se atravesó el corazón- _perdón tirano, eh fallado-_ los ojos de Magnus se cerraron y rápidamente me acerque hasta el- **Maldita sea, tengo que llevar esto a un lugar seguro pero no tengo tiempo y un salto no me sacara de esta situación-** tome el corazón arrancándolo de su pecho y cerré mis ojos

 **-qué demonios haces Wolfgang, no estarás pensando en absorber la explosión o sí?-** una esfera negra rodeo el corazón- **puedo hacer que una parte sea absorbida por el agujero negro pero una parte considerable tendré que absorberla-** mire la esfera negra y tome aire- **sabes lo que pasara si haces eso? Habrá efectos secundarios-** sabía que el riesgo era muy alto pero había que hacerlo un destello gigante salió del corazón junto a un ensordecedor sonido

El agujero negro estaba absorbiendo la fusión nuclear podía sentir como mi piel se desgarraba por la fuerza de la explosión, cuando el agujero negro se disipo cubrí el corazón con mis manos y empecé a absorber lo que quedaba de la explosión- **me está desgarrando por dentro maldita sea-** el destello lentamente fue mermando hasta que se apagó por completo, había logrado absorber la explosión pero mis manos estaban totalmente destruidas podía ver los huesos y parte de los músculos que quedaban- _maldición mis brazos me arden-_ voltee a verel cuerpo de Magnus pero había desaparecido

- _Zero!-_ chat noir y ladybug me llamaron al unísono y corrieron hasta mí- _¿que acaba de suceder?!-_ los dos me miraban exaltados, al notar mis manos ladybug las tomo examinándolas preocupadas- _estaré bien, trato de llevarse la ciudad con una bomba atómica pero absorbí la explosión por suerte-_ mis manos lentamente empezaron a regenerarse y ladybug la soltó dando un salto- _donde esta él? Donde esta Magnus?-_ chat noir miraba alrededor sin poder ver donde estaba el cadáver

- _al parecer alguien aprovecho el destello para llevarse el cuerpo de Magnus-_ mire a ladybug, estaba bastante consternada por lo sucedido- _por qué le volaste el brazo? Somos héroes no asesinos-_ la pregunta de ladybug me puso bastante serio antes de poder responderleen un parpadeo la prensa se apareció en el lugar buscando la primicia y nos rodearon completamente- _ladybug y chat noir quien es este nuevo héroe enmascarado que acaba de salvar la ciudad de los incendios? Es un nuevo aliado que los ayudara a combatir contra las personas poseídas por un akuma? Cuál es su nombre?-_

La preguntas de los reporteros nos empezaron a inundar chat noir y ladybug solo sonreían ante las cámaras con nerviosismo jamás habían sido inundados por tantos reporteros- _para contestar algunas de sus preguntas, soy Zero y soy un hijo de la catástrofe, por ahora fue lindo conocerlos en persona chat noir y ladybug pero hasta aquí llego yo, si os necesito se los informare-_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecí del lugar y aparecí otra vez en el callejón, me quite mi mascara y salí del callejón cuando me acerque al arbusto donde arroje mi bolso mis compañeros salieron de golpe por la puerta

- _mierda-_ di un brinco por el asombro y oculte mi mascara en mi bolso, nino y alya se acercaron a mí de golpe- _donde estabas Joseph, vistes lo que estaba sucediendo? Hay un nuevo héroe enmascarado en la ciudad y derroto a ese villano en un pestañeo dicen que le voló el brazo-_ alya estaba sobre exaltada por la noticia- _donde estabas tú? Después de que salimos de clases de química no te volvimos a ver a ti ni a adrien-_ dijo nino pensativo- _a marinette tampoco la volví a ver-_ alya también se quedó pensativa tenía que hacer algo o empezarían a sospechar

 _-pues yo…como explicarlo-_ maldita sea estaba contra la espada y la pared y para mi mala fortuna marinette y adrien se aparecieron también y se acercaron a donde estábamos- _cuando la cortina de humo nos cubrió marinette, adrien y yo nos separamos, corrí hacia un café cercano y aproveche para tomarme un café así podría relajarme un poco, mi primer día de escuela y sucede esto me imagino que marinette y adrien tuvieron la misma idea de saltarse la escuela-_ nino y alya parecieron tragarse la mentira menos elaborada que eh hecho

- _sí, yo trate de volver adentro pero el humo era tan espeso y no veía nada así que me perdí-_ decía con mucho nerviosismo marinette jugando con sus dedos- _yo trate de ayudar a una anciana que quedó atrapada por el humo-_ adrien no se notaba tan nervioso como marinette pero eso fue suficiente para que nino y alya dejaran de sospechar por ahora

- _lo bueno es que las clases se suspendieron hasta mañana para evitar un accidente, en el momento perfecto para subir un artículo sobre el nuevo héroe en mi ladyblog-_ alya parece haber tomado mi aparición con bastante entusiasmo- _si no hay clases entonces yo me retiro fue un gusto conocerlos, los veré mañana-_ me di media vuelta y me aleje del grupo el cual se despidió de mi también

 **-** _así que ellos son ladybug y chat noir…es muy interesante no lo crees Eridan?_

 **-aun piensas que son los indicados?**

 **-** _Mi corazón me dice que lo son pero se nota que no aceptaran fácilmente nuestros métodos de actuar_

 _ **¿Estaría la Catarina preparada para manchar sus puntos negros de rojo?**_

 **Continuara**

 _ **wuuuu un capitulo algo largo pero como dice el dicho cuando empiezas nada te puede detener**_


End file.
